Le cirque
by booster77
Summary: "J'aime pas le cirque" me plaignais-je. Mais cela allait changer après cette soirée. UA, slash. FIC INTERROMPUE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic ! Voici déjà les avertissements d'usage:

-Cette fic est un slash= contient une ou des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'amour et que ça vous fait vomir, éteignez tout de suite votre ordinateur ! (dès fois que ça vous donnerait envie...)

-Les personnages de Twilight et de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

Maintenant, le blabla de l'auteur à proprement parler:

Ceci, comme vous l'avez constaté est un cross-over Twilight/Glee. Les deux univers ne m'inspirent pas plus que ça, mais les personnages beaucoup. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire un UA (univers alternatif).

Mauvaise nouvelle: la fréquence des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire, je vous l'avoue. Je m'excuse, car je sais à quel point cela est frustrant.

Je vous laisse apprécier ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous convaincra !

* * *

**POV Blaine**

-Si je vois encore un éléphant qui monte sur une balle, je m'enfuis !

-Du calme, c'est bientôt fini « Votre Altesse ». Encore deux numéros.

Mon garde du corps se fout majestueusement de ma tête. Ca l'amuse de me voir perdre patience.

-Tu l'as déjà dis pour les deux d'avant, et ceux d'avant encore. Et pour la millionième fois Sam, arrête de m'appeler « Votre Altesse ». Ce n'est pas parce que tu travailles pour moi que je ne pourrais pas te corriger comme il se doit.

Il m'exaspérait, ce gorille à poil blond qui me servait accessoirement d' ne m'amusait pas moi, ces sorties officielles ou je suis obligé de participer pour montrer que je cite : « les gens de pouvoir s'intéressent à la population ». Et je ne peux jamais éviter ça à cause de la surveillance du Cerbère de service, Rosalie Hale. Bon d'accord, je noircis un peu le tableau : Je ne dis rien quand il s'agit de rencontrer des gens et discuter un peu avec eux, ça j'aime bien. Mais les inaugurations et autres cocktails mondains me font royalement ch…

D'un coup, les lumières s'éteignent, sauf un projecteur sur le rideau en face de moi. Deux longs tissus descendent du plafond. Une musique commence, que je reconnais instantanément. « Le tango de Roxanne ». Un homme surgit, et mon souffle se coupe à sa vue. D'un blond lumineux, ces cheveux mi-longs tombent élégamment sur ses épaules. Son visage parfait, orné de deux yeux couleur saphir, reflète une grande concentration. Son corps huilé en tension n'est revêtu que d'un simple boxer.

Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi attractif. Je ne peux que le regarder et me laisser transporter par l'ambiance. Il fait le tour de la piste en une démarche féline.

_First, there is… Desire._

Il regarde le public, les yeux plein de colère mêlé de désir.

_Then, Passion…_

Il exhale tellement de puissance, de virilité… Je suis figé, incapable de relâcher ma respiration. Si je le faisais, je gémirais de plaisir. Et si il posait les yeux sur moi ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, je me ruerais sur lui pour caresser chaque partie de son corps.

_Then, Suspicion! Jealousy, Anger, Betrayal! _

Il part au centre et grimpe sur les tissus avec rapidité.

_Where Love is put at the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no LOVE !_

Il se fixe, les bras tendus de chaque côté.

_Jealousy, yes, Jealousy, will drive you… __Mad!_

Les minutes qui suivirent, j'étais en black-out total. Ce mec… c'était la Tentation incarnée. Il a enchaîné les figures les plus spectaculaires avec une aisance phénoménale, toujours en phase avec la musique. Son corps luisant de sueur se contorsionnait avec une facilité déconcertante, ses muscles roulant sous l'effort. Il exhalait de lui une aura de virilité, de bestialité inimaginable. Je ne me demandais même pas comment mon corps ne reflétait pas mon état d'excitation, j'étais complètement obnubilé par lui. Il régnait une telle tension sexuelle sous le chapiteau à ce moment que le public entier ne bougeait plus. Sur la fin de la musique, le blond se mouvait de plus en plus vite, pour finir en saut périlleux avant sur le sol. Dans le plus grand des silences, le regard au sol, il salue le public et sort de scène. La disparition de l'artiste rend vie au public (et à moi-même d'ailleurs) qui lance une standing-ovation de tout les diables pour ramener ce prodige.

C'est la fin du spectacle. L'ensemble de la troupe vient saluer. Mais il ne revient pas.

-Allez, c'est le moment de mon numéro à moi… je grogne dans ma barbe.

Je me lève et vient féliciter les artistes, un par un, avec le grand sourire pour les photographes. Mais je ne souris pas intérieurement. Je ne pense qu'à revoir Jasper, l'artiste des tissus aériens. C'est son nom, d'après le programme.

Quand la dernière main est serrée, je me dirige vers Sam, près de la sortie. Pas de Rosalie à l'horizon. Parfait.

-Sam : technique n°17… je murmure.

-Impossible, on l'a faite il y a un mois pour le dîner français, rétorque mon garde du corps avec un sourire.

-Merde… La n°4 alors ?

-Ah non, celle là, tu l'oublies ! Ma joue s'en souvient encore…

-Bon, il ne reste plus que la bonne vieille technique n°7.

-Ok, vas-y… finit-il par approuver.

A visage caché, je me faufile dans la foule et rejoins les coulisses du chapiteau en bénissant Sam et sa folle imagination en ce qui concerne les excuses bidons.

JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB

Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je vous défie de trouver quelqu'un que vous avez vu quelques minutes dans un lieu que vous ne connaissez pas sans aide. Je peux me diriger sans problème dans un immense palais, mais un cirque… Bref, je me suis perdu. Au bout d'un moment, je mets ma fierté de côté et demande mon chemin à un colosse brun en train de ranger du matériel. Sans vergogne, il me détaille du regard, le regard brillant, et me donne une direction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste retrouver Jasper.

Je le vois enfin. Il boit à une fontaine, seulement habillé d'un jean. Il se redresse. Je revois ces muscles parfaitement dessinés, ni trop, ni trop peu. Je finis par remonter mes yeux et me plonge dans les siens, bleus comme l'océan. Il me regarde.

-Bonjour…

Sa voix est grave et chaude. Il sourit en coin. J'essaie de reprendre contenance.

-Bonjour, je suis Blaine.

Je balbutie un peu. On peut sûrement cuire des œufs au plat sur mes joues brûlantes.

-J'ai assisté à votre numéro et j'ai adoré.

Il continue de sourire, et s'approche un peu, de sa démarche féline. Je n'ai pas besoin de dictionnaire pour comprendre sa démarche de séduction. Bon Dieu qu'il est beau…

-Bonjour Blaine. Je suis content que tu ais apprécié. Comment as-tu réussi à t'y retrouver dans ce merdier ?

Ma respiration s'accélère. Il n'est pas tellement proche de moi, mais il exhale tellement de chaleur… Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, je remarque. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je me sens plus en sécurité proche de lui qu'avec tous les gardes du corps du monde.

-J'ai demandé mon chemin. Sinon, je serais atterri dans la cage aux lions.

-Oui, ça aurait été dommage…

Il fond sur mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire, emporté par sa fougue. Sa langue quémande l'entrée à ma bouche, que je lui concède immédiatement. Je m'accroche à son dos et gémis. Je m'abandonne totalement. Trop tôt, nous nous séparons.

-Viens avec moi… murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à un bus. Nous montons dedans, et un appartement s'ouvre à mon regard.

-Pas mal…

-Le temps des roulottes en bois est révolu, proclama le blond en enlevant son jean.

Il est en boxer, prêt à l'action.

Il doit s'apercevoir de mon trouble, et s'arrête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues encore une fois. Je balbutie :

-Non si, ça va… c'est juste que…

-Tu es vierge c'est ça ? demande-t-il.

Mon silence lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'y a plus rien du prédateur en chasse. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et me lance :

-Ok, si tu as peur, la sortie se trouve…

-NON !

Il s'arrête, attendant que je développe.

-Je suis majeur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec qui que ce soit, mais je veux le faire ICI et MAINTENANT !

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il hésite.

-Tu es sûr ?

-A 100%

Il m'embrasse doucement.

-On ira à ton rythme ok ?

J'acquiesce.

Nous nous embrassons, avec de plus en plus de fougue. Je caresse son corps, sans arrêt, sur chaque centimètre carré de peau. Elle est tellement douce…

Jasper passe ses mains sous ma veste et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Il défait ma cravate et lui réserve le même sort que ma veste. En s'attaquant à mes boutons de chemise, il descend ses baisers dans ma gorge, mes pectoraux, mon ventre… Je suis plus immobile qu'une statue, ressentant les lèvres et le souffle de Jasper sur mon corps. Je réalise à peine les mains qui défont ma ceinture, et descendent les dernières barrières de tissus. A présent, mon sexe est dressé devant le visage de Jasper. Nous échangeons un regard, il sourit et s'empare de ma verge avec sa bouche.

Une décharge électrique me secoue entièrement. Le plaisir arriva sans prévenir, vite, fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si bon. Mes séances les plus fantastiques de masturbation ne tiennent pas la comparaison de ce moment. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté. Il y aurait pu avoir la fin du monde en dehors du bus que je n'aurais pas bougé.

Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, Jasper cesse sa délicieuse torture pour revenir m'embrasser. Je sens mon goût dans sa bouche. Je gémis de plaisir.

-T'es trop beau… me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, la respiration profonde.

Il s'agrippe à moi, me caresse le dos, les fesses. Il m'entraîne à la renverse sur le lit. Je me retrouve sur lui. Emporté par la frénésie de ce moment, je me détache de lui, lui enlève son boxer en vitesse et commence à le masturber. Sa respiration devient un peu plus difficile. J'approche mon visage de son sexe.

-Blaine… murmure-t-il, les yeux à demi-clos.

Ma dernière appréhension s'envole et je me mets à sucer sa bite. Je m'étais souvent demandé quel effet cela faisait de tailler une pipe, et je n'étais pas déçu. Je dirais même que ça me plaisait beaucoup. Ok, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, mais je crois que ça ne dérange pas trop mon Jasper.

Attendez, j'ai dit « mon »Jasper ?

-Mmmmmm vas-y bébé, continue comme ça…

Je sens sur ma langue le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, et je me surprends à aimer ça. Oui, j'étais définitivement gay. Je finis par retourner embrasser Jasper. Sa bouche sera toujours meilleure que sa queue. Je caresse mon sexe au sien. Ce léger frottement me fait perdre la tête. Jasper me touche le torse, pince mes tétons. Je gémis. Il change de direction pour mon dos, puis descend doucement. J'aime qu'il me caresse les fesses avec cette force. Et au fur et à mesure, il arrive à mon entrée. Il cesse de m'embrasser, nous sommes essoufflés. Ile me regarde dans les yeux comme au plus profond de mon être.

-Tu es toujours sûr ? Me demande Jasper.

J'acquiesce.

-Mets-toi sur le dos.

J'obéis pendant qui prend dans sa table de chevet une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il pose mes jambes sur ses épaules, met du gel dans sa main, et commence à introduire un doigt. Etrange, mais pas désagréable.

-Détends-toi, me rassure-t-il.

Il utilise un deuxième doigt. Ca me gêne un peu, mais je survivrais. Puis vient un troisième doigt. Là, je me crispe.

-Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas bébé. Le plaisir rime toujours avec un peu de douleur.

Et il m'embrasse encore. Enfin, il me juge prêt. Il déchire l'emballage du condom et me tend celui-ci.

-Mets-le-moi.

Je m'en saisis et le glisse sur son sexe. Jasper rajoute du lubrifiant dessus. Il se place devant mon entrée.

-C'est parti.

Et il avance. Je sens son sexe rentrer en moi. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il me remplit de plus en plus.

-Monsieur Blaine, je vous déclare officiellement dépucelé. Vous pouvez embrasser votre partenaire.

Je ris nerveusement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il commence à bouger. Je me crispe. Il le sent.

-Blaine, regarde-moi.

Je fais ce qu'il dit et me plonge dans ses yeux. Je détaille la mèche tombant nonchalamment sur son front. L'arête droite de son nez. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer sa respiration saccadée. Ses larges pectoraux luisants. Une goutte de sueur dévalant rapidement sa gorge pour couler sur son torse et s'arrêter au milieu de ses abdominaux

-Touche-moi.

Je caresse ses bras tendus, ses épaules. Je passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, ça va mieux ?

Je sors de ma transe et réalise qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger en moi. Et que maintenant, j'y prenais du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. J'agrippe à sa nuque et l'entraîne m'embrasser. On peut dire qu'à partir ce moment, j'ai perdu toutes notions de réalité. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, si j'étais à l'endroit à l'envers. J'étais perdu dans les méandres du plaisir avec Jasper.

JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB/JB

-Jasper, je… je vais…

A ce moment, je me trouvais au dessus de lui, bougeant mon bassin comme un diable, lui me masturbant comme un génie.

-Vas-y bébé…

Si avant, je n'étais plus dans la réalité, à cet instant, j'étais en communion avec tout l'Univers. Les yeux plein d'étoiles, j'étais à la limite de découvrir le sens de la vie sur Terre…

Je crie mon plaisir, et me répand sur Jasper. Celui-ci me suit dans l'orgasme quasiment en même temps. Je m'écroule sur lui.

Pendant que je reviens sur Terre, Jasper sort du lit se débarrasser du préservatif usagé et se nettoyer. Mais rapidement, reviens se coucher et me prend dans ses bras.

-Putain, c'était trop bon… je dis dans un souffle.

-Je suis bien d'accord, me répond Jasper. Tu es sûr que tu étais vierge ?

-Le truc le plus osé que j'ai fait jusque là, c'est un baiser. Tu vois le genre…

Il ne répond rien. Je profite de lui contre moi. Je me sens tellement bien à cet instant.

Puis mes yeux tombent sur le réveil.

-PUTAIN !

Deux heures que je suis là. Rosalie s'est sans doute rendue compte de mon absence. Je m'éjecte du lit et me rhabille.

Nous restons silencieux. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ce genre de situation.

-Bon, et bien… merci pour ce bon moment, je marmonne.

-Je t'assure, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Ca, c'est faux, je plaisante.

Un petit silence succéda pendant que je remets mes chaussures.

-Jasper, je…

-Laisse tomber Blaine. J'ai l'habitude. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je lui souris, le remerciant de sa compréhension.

-Sam va me tuer, je grommelle entre mes dents.

-Sam ?

Je regarde Jasper encore allongé, ses grands yeux surpris me fixant.

-Mon garde du corps.

Il semble se rembrunir.

-Hoooo ! Monsieur a un « garde du corps » ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là…

-Mais quoi, c'est vrai, c'est mon garde du corps… Et il n'y a rien entre nous, il est aussi hétéro que je suis gay.

-C'est ça, et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Je finis de renouer ma cravate calmement.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Et je peux te le dire, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à la reine, elle est plutôt du genre invivable.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Ricane Jasper. Tu la connais ?

Je descends dans les marches et m'arrête pour lui répondre.

-C'est ma grand-mère.

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Dites le moi par une petite review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre avec la rencontre de nouveaux personnages.

Enjoy !

* * *

**POV Blaine**

-POOL !

Le coup de feu part, et le projectile éclate.

-Pas mal grand-mère Sue ! Je félicite en arrivant près d'elle.

La reine en charge pose son arme et enlève ses protections en se tournant vers moi.

-Tiens, l'héritier. Ravie de voir que tu es remis de ta gastro-entérite fulgurante d'hier soir.

Son ton est sec et tendu.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir votre Altesse ?

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on change ton garde du corps. C'est la quatrième fois en un mois que tu disparais sans laisser de traces. Il n'est pas très compétent.

-C'est moi qui décide qui doit me protéger. Sam reste à son poste.

La reine congédie tout le monde. Ca ne sent pas bon.

-Blaine, tu sais très bien qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour la nation. Si l'on te reconnait et que tu es sans protection…

-… On pourrait me zigouiller et le pays sombrera dans l'anarchie totale.

-Tu prends trop ça à la légère ! Déjà que tes frasques avec le fils de l'ambassadeur d'Allemagne ont failli tout détruire…

-Et ça revient sur le tapis ! Je t'ai déjà dit que le monde entier s'en fout complètement de qui j'embrasse ou pas !

Je me souvenais trop bien de cette soirée, il y a deux ans, ou elle m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser ce garçon, Kurt je crois…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je gouverne ce pays depuis plus de vingt ans et…

-Les mentalités ont changé depuis !

-ARRETE DE M'INTERROMPRE ! Tes passades d'adolescent en rut s'arrêtent ici et maintenant. Tu te trouves une gentille fille de bonne famille, tu l'épouseras à l'église et tu dirigeras ce pays après avoir conçu un fils quand je serais morte, POINT FINAL !

Un silence tendu se pose entre nous. Nous nous défions du regard. Finalement, je cède et tourne les talons.

-Ou est ce que tu vas ? Interroge la Reine.

-Je vais chez la comtesse de Shawn. Tu me crois ou tu m'implante une puce GPS dans le cou ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je rentre dans le palais royal.

**BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ**

-Mon prince… M'accueille la jeune femme avec une révérence.

-Bella, arrête ton cirque… je suis seul.

- Ah, d'accord… Yo mec, bien ou bien ? Plaisante-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

-Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

Nous nous installons en riant dans le petit salon de ses appartements. Elle s'allonge sur le divan pendant que je prends possession d'un fauteuil.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? Je demande.

-Oh, la routine : les études à Oxford, les soirées de charité…

-Toujours avec Mike ?

La jeune fille fait une grimace.

-Ne te laisse pas faire Bella, dis lui clairement que tu veux rompre !

-Tu parles, il est plus collant que de la super glu ! J'ai beau l'éconduire gentiment, il revient encore plus envahissant.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Hier soir, je lui ai dit « Je veux qu'on se sépare », il m'a envoyé six douzaines de bouquets de roses rouges !

-Ah oui, en effet… Et bien, la prochaine fois, prend un lance-flamme !

Nous éclatons de rire.

-Bon, assez parler de moi… Comment ça se passe avec la dragonne ?

Je souris au surnom que Bella utilise pour qualifier grand-mère Sue. Ca lui va tellement bien…

-Je me suis encore disputé à l'instant avec elle.

-Elle n'a toujours pas digéré ton homosexualité ?

La jeune fille était l'une des rares personnes au courant de mon orientation, avec la Reine et Sam.

-Non, mais ce n'était pas le sujet de base. Elle m'a sermonné une fois de plus parce que j'ai encore échappé à sa surveillance pendant deux heures hier soir.

-Ooooh… Et qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ses deux heures seul ?

Je me tais, mais mes joues répondent à ma place.

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH ! Crie Bella, toute excitée. Petit coquin ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Jasper…

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? C'était comment ? Tu vas le revoir ? Tu as été actif ou passif ?

-Bella !

-Oh allez, fais pas ta prude ! Raconte-moi !

Je soupire, vaincu.

-J'étais au cirque Cullen hier soir, sortie officielle. C'était un des artistes. Quand je l'ai vu il était… Sublime. Fantastique. Orgasmique.

-Tant que ça ?

Ce qu'elle voit dans mon regard à cet instant lui confirme mes paroles.

-J'ai absolument eu envie de le revoir, c'était presque vital. Alors je me suis éclipsé, je l'ai retrouvé et… voilà.

Je suis content de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Ca rend la situation plus réelle, plus vécue. Et je vois que Bella est heureuse pour moi. Ca fait du bien.

-Mais… vous vous êtes protégés ?

Je lui lance un regard offensé.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas inconscient. Malgré tout, il a été extraordinaire. Doux et attentionné au début, et bestial en fin de… bref, tu vois ce que je veux te dire. C'était parfait.

Un silence agréable se pose. Je suis plongé dans la nostalgie de cette soirée. Finalement, Bella brise cette paix.

-Tu vas le revoir ?

Ma bulle éclate, je me replonge dans le présent, dans un souffle de tristesse.

-Je ne pense pas. Il a l'air du genre à collectionner les coups d'un soir et à s'en porter très bien. Pourtant…

La jeune femme ne dit rien, attendant la fin de ma phrase.

-J'ai envie de le revoir.

-Tu en es sûr ? Me demande Bella, inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dis que ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir. Si tu le revois, il va t'envoyer balader.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais hier soir, j'ai senti que… je ne sais pas comment le décrire… qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Je veux le revoir pour ça. Pour savoir si ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve ou pas.

La jeune fille acquiesce.

-Quand veux-tu y retourner ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Cet après-midi même.

Bella fait les gros yeux.

-Si tôt ? Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui casser son plan cul post spectacle.

-Tu es trop bon Blaine…

Je me lève de mon siège, suivi de mon amie.

-Merci de me servir d'alibi auprès de la dragonne. Version officielle : Je suis resté tout le temps avec toi, et je suis rentré directement au palais.

-C'était déjà prévu. Et je viens avec toi.

-Bella, ce n'est pas…

-Inutile de protester ! Je veux être là pour toi, au cas ou… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle pendant que vous règlerez vos comptes, je t'attendrai à une distance respectable de discrétion. Allez, on y va.

En la suivant à la voiture conduite par Sam, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie pareille.

**BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ/BJ**

-Ce déguisement est ridicule.

-Je sais Bella, mais c'est le minimum vital. Tu n'as jamais eu à retenir une horde de groupies en chaleur, explique sérieusement mon garde du corps.

-C'est par là je crois, j'indique en ajustant la capuche de mon sweet-shirt.

Le cirque de jour est totalement différent de ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Alors que tout était relativement noir et calme il y a quelques heures, les cris d'animaux et la foule de visiteurs rendent le lieu difficilement vivable.

Enfin, je retrouve le fameux bus.

-Restez là, j'ordonne à mes amis, la voix tendue.

Je toque à la porte. Pas de réponse.

-Vous cherchez Jasper ?

Je me retourne, toujours visage caché, et fait face à un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts. Accoudée à lui, une jeune latine d'à peu près mon âge nous regarde d'un air goguenard.

-Oui, vous savez ou il est ?

-Il n'est pas chez lui. Mais il est quelque part, nous répond-elle.

Le ton est moqueur et effrontée.

-Vous pouvez me dire ou il se trouve s'il vous plaît ? Je dois lui parler.

-Non !

-Santana ! Gronde son compère.

-Roh, tais-toi le fils du patron ! Et toi, je sais très bien ce que tu veux à Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, il ne veut pas boire un café avec toi, il ne veut pas sortir avec toi, il ne veut pas te revoir. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec qu'il a baisé un soir et qu'il a oublié aussi sec. Alors dégage de là !

Les mots de Santana me blessent profondément. C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais un détail me fait tenir : Ce n'est pas Jasper qui a prononcé ces mots. Santana n'était pas là hier soir, elle n'a pas vu comment il m'a regardé, ni entendu les mots d'amour qu'il a prononcé à mon oreille pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour. Elle n'en sait rien du tout.

Je me remets de cette attaque, pour entendre le sermon que fait le « fils du patron » à cette pimbêche.

-Ce que tu dis est horrible ! Tu n'as pas à être violente avec tout ceux que tu rencontres !

-QUOI ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, ça pourrais être le roi d'Angleterre, que ce serais la même chose !

-Ah oui, tu crois ? Dis-je brutalement en enlevant ma capuche.

L'affrontement entre la pimbêche et le jeune homme stoppa net en découvrant mon visage. Immédiatement, Sam la remet en place en grognant.

-Tu es fou Blaine ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Bien entendu, je continue doucement en ignorant les reproches de mon garde du corps, vous ne m'avez pas vu, et vous ne dites à personne ce que vous savez. Maintenant, dites-moi ou est Jasper.

Le fils du patron reprend ses esprits le plus vite.

-Santana, va te préparer pour ce soir. Suivez-moi votre Altesse.

La jeune fille me lance un regard noir, et s'en va dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Edward Cullen, le fils du gérant de ce cirque. Je suis désolé du comportement de mon assistante, mais elle a un passé et un tempérament difficiles.

Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la conversation après l'altercation qui vient de se produire. Heureusement, Bella se charge de ce problème.

-Votre assistante ? Vous êtes quoi, magicien ?

-C'est exact mademoiselle. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer une aussi jolie fille, j'aurais caché un bouquet de fleurs dans ma manche. Mais heureusement, en chaque jeune femme, il ya une fleur cachée.

Et pendant qu'il drague ouvertement mon amie, il passe la main derrière son oreille et une rose apparait entre ses doigts. Sam lève les yeux au ciel en voyant que cette mise en scène fait rougir les joues de Bella.

-C'est encore loin ? Je demande abruptement.

-Non non votre Altesse, Jasper doit être dans la deuxième tente à votre gauche.

-Merci, je vais faire le reste du chemin seul. Profitez-en pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Isabella…

Et je les plante là, sous le regard de chien battu de Sam disant « Ne me laisse pas seul ! ».

Je m'arrête devant l'entrée de la tente, obstruée par un drap. Je laisse tomber ma capuche et prends une grande inspiration, priant pour que mon impression de sentiments ne soit pas faussé par une première fois magique. Je tends le bras, et entre dans la tente.

Jasper est là, mais il n'est pas seul.

* * *

Han, le cliffhanger !

Reviews maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment savoir la suite !


End file.
